Because I Know You
by LoveWhatYouWrite
Summary: Post Elsa. AU. SQ. After Emma and Regina have a heart to heart, the sheriff leaves Storybrooke with Hook. Over the year apart Emma thinks maybe she had everything she wanted before she left. It just took her a trip across the country to realise, Regina was it.
1. Chapter 1 - Departure

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor will ever own anything from Disney, Once, Wicked, etc. All rights to their respectable sources. Song used, 'For Good' from Wicked, slightly tweaked.

* * *

Emma was leaving today. Not for good, which she had had to promise Snow hundreds of times over the past month, but for a while. Killian wanted to get out and explore, he had been a pirate for over a hundred years after all. Apparently due to the budding relationship between him and the saviour, it would only stand to reason that she would be his guide. Thankfully she had talked him out of taking a boat, as the last sailing trip to save her son still gave her nightmares. Her son. He was her reason to not stay away for too long, to come home and that's exactly what Storybrooke had become. Home.

Everything had quietened down after the Elsa debacle, though Emma had had enough cold and ice to last her a lifetime. Snow, Charming and baby Neal were a happy family. Regina and Robin had found their way back into each other's arms. Something about he had moved on from Marian and glittery dust of destiny, an amateur tattoo and blah, blah, blah. Emma had tuned out every time the story had been told.

The Sheriff only cared about the fact that she and the Mayor were finally back on a stable footing. Fire balls and sass weren't the only replies Emma received from Regina anymore. Henry was _our _son again. Life was good. Unfortunately, she was about to drive away from all of that.

* * *

Most of the town had gathered at the town line (quite reminiscent of another time) to farewell their Sheriff, their beloved Saviour. Killian had, at last, been talked into wearing something other than leather and looked surprisingly normal. He was currently in an animated discussion with Tink and Leroy.

Snow was holding a now one year old Neal whilst sobbing openly and mumbling something about "leaving us … our daughter."

Her father had just released her from his arms. Over the last two weeks Charming had developed a habit of pulling his daughter into a fatherly embrace anytime she was close. An embrace she'd never admit to melting into and wishing he'd never let go. He now stood by Snow with a comforting hold around her shoulders and a look in his eyes that seemed to say everything.

Emma left her parents and made her way over to where Robin and Regina were standing watching Henry spin Roland around. She thanked whatever forces above that Robin said a simple farewell accompanied by a handshake, before scooping Roland up, to go chat with Little John.

The blonde looked at her _almost_ teenager son with a sad but proud smile. _'When did you get so big?'_ she wondered.

She pulled him into a tight embrace, one he didn't even try to squirm away from.

Regina and Emma had discussed Henry to great lengths over the last year. Somehow after a few arguments, of course, they'd established a well oiled routine. As much as Emma loathed leaving Henry, she knew she couldn't and didn't want to take him from Regina. It was best for Henry to stay with his mother, stay in school and be a regular kid for change. Surprisingly there hadn't been an argument or any snarky remarks. Regina simply called her an idiot for wanting to leave Storybrooke, every chance she could. Emma wondered if that was her way of letting her know she'd be missed.

Green eyes locked onto brown, "Madam Mayor".

With an arched eyebrow, Regina smirked, "Miss Swan."

The heavy atmosphere was broken. Emma transferred Henry to her side, an arm slung over his shoulders.

"You know kid, you kinda need a haircut," Emma said as she ruffled his hair.

"It's a shame I won't be around to get that taken care of. You'll probably end up looking like a wild man, what with that forest scented, scruffy _merry_ man your mother's involved with. Can't imagine the state of disarray the mansion will fall into with all that dirt."

Henry's eyes widened before looking over to his adoptive mother.

"Excuse me?" Regina almost snarled as she pushed her way into Emma's personal space.

"Hey, does the Queen want a hug too?" the Sheriff grinned whilst holding out her free arm.

Regina's eyes widened comically before she hastily stepped back. "I know the unwashed company you've been keeping, so I think not," disgust dripped from her words.

Placing her hand to her chest, Emma gasped, "You wound me, your majesty."

"Aren't you leaving, princess?" the brunette attempted to sound uncaring.

Emma's grin morphed into a big, genuine smile. "Yes _but_ before I do, I'm calling in our deal."

With a scowl firmly in place, Regina questioned, "What deal?"

"You agreed to sing for me. I'm scarred for life after pretending to work for an adult hotline, as I called Snow. You owe me."

"Sing for … I did no …"

Emma cut Regina off before the vein in her forehead burst. "Actually, you did. There may have been…OK there was cider, a lot of cider, involved but you said you would. I did my part, now it's your turn. Call it a … going away present."

"Right now?" Regina looked around at the townspeople, "In front of everyone?"

"Yep!" the blonde had to nudge her son to keep his laughter to a dull roar.

"I'm not asking for a dance crew or for you sit on a chair and be dowsed with water. Just a little song of my choice," Emma said encouragingly.

The Mayor hadn't forgotten that night but she had truly hoped Emma had. It was one thing to agree to singing for her but to actually sing in front of the town was completely degrading. However, true to her stubborn nature, Regina would not back down from the challenge.

"Alright. What Disney number will it be, hmm? _Someday my prince will come_?"

"What? No!" Emma visibly shuddered. "They're my parents. No, just no."

A dark grin spread across Emma's face. "Though if you were in Killian's place, I'd show you _a whole new world_," the blonde winked.

Regina stepped forward slightly, "I don't think you could _go the distance, _princess."

Easily continuing the slight flirting, the blonde spoke smugly, "Oh I could go further. You're a _girl worth fighting for_."

"You'd have to prove that there was _something there _first," Regina pointed to Emma's head.

Within each other's breathing space, Emma could only whisper, "Of course, as long as I get to _kiss the gi_…"

Regina cleared her throat, cutting Emma off. A pink tinge coloured her cheeks which seemed to match Emma's.

"I don't have all day, Miss Swan. The song?"

"For Good. Wicked and don't act like you don't know the words. I've seen the soundtrack in your collection."

"Right," the brunette rolled her eyes before giving a derisive sniff.

With no enthusiasm whatsoever, Regina began speaking the lyrics, "I'm limited. I'm limited. And just …" before she was rudely cut off.

"OK, wow. You'd definitely suck at Singstar or even karaoke for that matter. Rules…"

Regina look thoroughly unimpressed and that damn eyebrow was up in her hairline again.

Emma continued anyway, "One, you have to sing, _emphasis_ on the sing. Two, all of the words, because I know you know them. Three, I'm Elphaba because green matches my complexion better and our names start with 'E'. Four, you are Glinda because your names kinda rhyme and you've been embracing your white magic so we better stick with that. Oh, and five, please?" She pulled out the puppy eyes and pout.

"Miss Swan, that hardly works on me coming from our son, let alone you. Just get on with it so that eye sore can get out of my town."

"Hey, you secretly love my bug," Emma whined as she looked over to her beloved car, which was currently sporting a pirate on its hood.

"I didn't mean the car."

Henry, who had slightly been forgotten, bumped his adoptive mother's shoulder as they wore matching smirks. Emma could only smile at the pair. Cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders, the blonde started out softly, for only the Mills family to hear.

"_**I'm leaving**_…"

"Wait I thought rule two was stick to the words?" Regina interrupted.

"Shhh…you're ruining the moment. Just go with it…"

"Did you just…"

Emma cut Regina off again as she began singing once more. 

(Emma)

_**I'm leaving**_ *just look at me*

_**I'm leaving**_

_**And just look at you**_

_**Henry will be staying with you**_

'_**Gina.**_ (Emma ruffled Henry's hair again) *keep him safe*

_**Because now it's up to you**_ *for both of us*

_**Now it's up to you.**_

Emma nodded encouragingly for Regina to start her part, to which she was surprised the brunette's eyes didn't roll out of her skull. 

(Regina)

_**I've heard it said**_

_**That people come into our lives**_

_**For a reason**_

_**Bringing something we must learn**_ *how to stuff my mouth with lucky charms?* (Emma smiled at the Mayor's addition.)

_**And we are led, to those**_

_**Who help us most to grow**_

_**If we let them**_

_**And we help them in return**_

_**Well I don't know if I believe that's true**_

_**But I know I'm who I am today**_

_**Because I knew you**_ *yes I'm much more tolerable of idiots* (She smirked before continuing.)  
__

_**Like pulling the moon from orbit**_

_**As we rescued our son**_ (both mothers smiled at their growing boy)

_**Following our destiny**_ (the words stuck slightly in her throat)

_**To a Pirate and Robin Hood**_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**But**_

_**Because I knew you**_

_**I have been changed for good**_

As they were the only ones close by, Charming and Snow looked over at the trio when they heard their daughter talking, no, singing a little louder.

(Emma)

_**It well may be**_

_**That we may never meet again**_ (Emma's breath hitched)

_**In this lifetime**_ *or realm*

_**So let me say before we part**_

_**Beware of wraiths**_ (Regina looked unimpressed as Henry chuckled)

_**And big dragons with golden eggs**_

_**I'll keep you with me**_

_**Like a handprint on my heart**_

_**And now whatever way our stories end**_

_**I know you have rewritten mine**_

_**By being my . . . **_(Regina moved closer to hold her hand creating a deje vu moment. The familiar tingle of magic igniting)

_**Friend  
**____**  
**_

_**Like stopping an unstoppable**_

_**Diamond beneath Storybrooke**_

_**Sawing a branch from your apple tree**_

_**Like only I could**_ (all three smiled)

_**Who can say if I've changed you for the better?**_ (Regina rolled her eyes)

_**But because I knew you  
**_ _**  
**_

(Regina)

_**Because I knew you  
**_ _**  
**_

(Both)

_**I have been changed for good  
**_ _**  
**_

Emma and Regina seemed to sing with more sincerity within the next words.

(Emma)

_**And just to clear the air**_

_**I ask forgiveness**_ *I mean it*

_**For the things I've done you've blamed me for  
**_ _**  
**_

(Regina)

_**But then, I guess**_

_**We know there's blame to share  
**_ _**  
**_

(Both)

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore  
**_ _**  
**_

(Regina) / (Emma)

_**Like destroying the town sign**_ / _**Like absorbing a death curse**_

_**After returning my son**_ / *hey* _**For your supposed enemy**_

_**Rescuing me from a fire**_ / _**Giving memories of Henry**_

_**After I doubted you would**_ / _**Doubting you ever would  
**_ _**  
**_

(Both)

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**I do believe I have been changed for the better  
**_ _**  
**_

Emotions were running high as their voices cracked before finishing softly.

(Regina)

_**And**_

_**Because I know you  
**_ _**  
**_

(Emma)

_**Because I **_. . . (Regina squeezed her hand in silent understanding)

_**Know you  
**_ _**  
**_

(Both)

_**Because I know you**_

_**I have been changed**_

_**For good  
**_ _**  
**_

Regina attempted to step away but Emma's hand only held tighter. Watery brown orbs locked onto a sea of green. Both women were stubbornly holding in their tears and their smiles looked more like grimaces.

"You look after your Mom, OK kid? Listen to her. I'll hear about it if you don't." Emma's words were thick with emotion as Henry moved closer, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I will, Ma."

Before the Sheriff knew what was happening, the Mayor's arms were around her waist. A rebellious tear leaked onto the red leather jacket Regina pretended to hate. Emma's arms wrapped easily around her neck and pulled the shorter woman closer.

If Regina hadn't been trying to commit Emma to memory she would have missed the slightly tighter squeeze and the quiet plea of, "Please don't forget me."

However, she'd never forget the cool lips that lingered on her neck before the woman, that she had never truly hated, tore herself away without another word.

The departure was swift. A quick touch and nod was given to her parents and then the blonde was in the driver's seat, putting the bug into gear. Killian looked a bit stunned by Emma's abrupt behaviour but put on his suave smile, said farewell to the town's residents and slipped into the car as well.

Regina stood behind Henry, wrapping her arms securely around his waist which he quickly covered with his own. Her chin rested on his shoulder. They had both heard Emma's words and could only think of one thing to say as they watched their family member wave out the window as the bug began to disappear down the road.

"Never."


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor will ever own anything from Disney, Once, Wicked, etc. All rights to their respectable sources. Songs mentioned, "Smoke Rings in the Dark" Garry Alan & "As Long as You Love Me" Backstreet Boys.

* * *

Since their departure it had taken Emma three days to pull herself together and call Henry. Thankfully, he was more concerned about her well being than to hold a grudge. They had easily fallen into a routine of phone calls twice a week and text messages to fill in the gaps.

One starless night, with rain pouring outside of their poxy motel room, Emma finally called Regina's cell. It had only been seven weeks, not that either of them were counting. At 11:52pm Regina picked up to hear the muffled sound of rain.

After three minutes of nothing she threatened to hang up, only for Emma to speak up with a simple, "_Hey_".

From then on the pair spoke once a week.

The conversations revolved around Henry in the beginning. This changed when an intoxicated blonde had called at 3am. Emma claimed she had been slipped a shrinking potion before proceeding into a panic attack and questioning Regina if it were possible for someone to steal her legs. After some colourful phrases about the 'useless pirate' and a few stern 'Miss Swan's' to hold Emma's attention, Regina assured her that she had simply fallen over and should take herself to bed immediately.

Their weekly chats grew from a few minutes to over an hour, discussing, or rather complaining, about their spouse's to the changes in Storybrooke or where in the continent Emma was. They seemed to leave it for a time frame when their significant other was asleep or otherwise engaged but they saw no fault in that.

Robin and Killian had their own mixed feelings about how often their partner spoke of the other woman. However, their arguments were disregarded as being idiotic. They were Henry's mothers. Of course they needed to talk and so they did.

* * *

When Henry's thirteenth birthday came around (five months into Emma being away), Emma wanted to be the first to wish him a Happy Birthday. Guilt mixed with anxiety had kept her awake during the nights leading up to his milestone year. Her son was going to be a teenager. At 5:30am she dialled his number.

After two rings a sleep filled, hoarse voice answered, "H'llo."

"'_Gina?"_

"Emma?"

"_Hey…uh…why are you answering the kid's phone? Is he OK?"_ panic started to rise within the sleep deprived Sheriff.

Regina dragged herself up to lean against the headboard. She took a moment to stretch out the kink in her neck and run cool fingers across her slumbering son's forehead.

"'_Gina?"_

"It's alright, dear. He's fine," Regina listened to the loud sigh of relief.

"Our little prince has had a fever," before Emma could start, Regina cut her off, "But it broke this morning. He's just gotten off to sleep."

After a few moments of silence, she prompted, "Emma?" causing Henry to stir, "Mom?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Emma?" he asked as his eyes opened slightly.

"She's on the phone, do you want to say hello?" all Henry could do was nod.

Holding the phone gently to his ear, Regina listened to the soft, "Hey Ma".

"_Hey, birthday boy. I hope you get better soon and when you do eat an extra slice of cake for me, yeah?"_ Henry's sleep riddled mind didn't register the cracks within his mother's voice.

"Mmmhmm. Sleep … Love y'u … Cuh h'me," came out between deep breaths and incoherent mumblings before the boy returned to dream land.

Regina has almost dozed off herself as she'd been up tending to Henry for the last day and half. Before she could, she pulled the phone back to her ear to hear the suppressed sound of Emma crying.

"He's OK. He'll be eating cake before you know it."

"_I know. He has you."_ Emma sat with her head tilted back as the tears stopped. She'd have to pull herself together for her temp waitressing job.

"Em…"

"_I've gotta get to my shift but get some sleep, yeah?"_

"There's always a door open for you," the brunette failed to stifle her yawn as she slipped down in the bed.

A sudden want for his other mother to be there was quickly pushed into the box of 'things too confusing to think about', as Henry curled closer into her chest.

"_Love you guys." _

"You too." Both women smiled as Emma hung up and Henry's cell slipped from Regina's grasp as she drifted into slumber.

* * *

It took nineteen months (one year of living together) for Robin and Regina to fall apart. What started out as small nuisances which were easily overlooked, turned into infuriatingly engrained habits. The rose coloured glasses had been removed. The honeymoon phase had expired. Regina wanted the forest scented man out of her house.

They were meant to be soul mates, true loves, you are my happily ever after-ers. Though instead of a happy and loved partner, she felt like a glorified hostess to boisterous merry men, apart from Mulan who kept to herself, when they didn't want to be in the forest. Not to mention the ongoing interactions between Robin and Marian. Of course they shared a child but was dinner alone twice a week really necessary?

Roland was a sweet child and Henry took to him easily but she knew he harboured an underlying fear of being replaced. Like Mother, like Son. He had nothing to worry about. She only had one prince in her life. Above all, Regina was worried how the boys would see her when the relationship ended.

It occurred on a Friday evening at around 9:30pm. Roland was tucked away and asleep in his room. Henry was staying with his grandparents and uncle. Regina approached the mansion after having an impromptu dinner with the Charmings and her son, utterly exhausted.

She noticed the music as soon as she unlocked the door. After slipping off her heels and hanging up her coat, she followed the unfamiliar lyrics to the lounge room.

"**You're a certain kind of woman and I'm a different kind of man I've tried to make you love me, you've tried to find a spark …" **

When Robin noticed Regina in the doorway he continued singing along, slowly making his way toward her. Something about his sombre expression caused a deep sensation of dread to pool in her stomach. Her arm instinctively wrapped around herself.

"**The loneliness within me takes a heavy toll … And the night is like a dagger, long and cold and sharp …" **

As he got to, **"I know I must be going, 'cause love's already gone,"** Regina flicked her hand silencing the music, only to mutter, "Stop."

"'Gina…"

All traces of drowsiness disappeared as walls erected and her eyes turned cold, "You know I hate being called that."

The man took a placating step back. "Regina, I…I don't know how to…" He stumbled over his words.

Feeling a dull throb behind her eyes, the brunette attempted to speed this inevitable moment along, as all she wanted to do was shower and then collapse into bed.

"I'm not sure when my life turned into a musical. First Snow singing along to some mind numbing garbage Henry's found. Turn down for what or turning something off. Ridiculous! And then I come home to you crooning some heartbroken fool's song. If you have something to say, just say it already."

"I think perhaps you and I need some time." Curse him for being the one to end it. How dare he look so defeated like it was her fault.

"Are you leaving me?"

"No…no…well, yes… but I just… I." Robin's head dropped to take a few breaths before meeting her eyes again.

"You're not happy and don't try to tell me you are, because I know you're not. I've tried to be everything you want but I think…I think maybe it's just not our time." His hands enveloped hers in comforting warmth and there was nothing but kindness in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just getting out of your hair for a while," his finger tilted her chin back up. "I love you Regina. I'm not giving up. I'm giving you space to work out what you want."

The kiss to her cheek was soft and bittersweet. She had nothing to say, so instead offered an apologetic smile as he moved away. Still standing in the entrance to the lounge room, Regina watched Robin come down the stairs with a bag and a sleeping child. The brunette finally moved towards the front door, resting her hand against his arm.

"Stay." Even to her, it sounded half hearted.

Kissing her cheek once more, he smiled, eyes shining. "You know where I'll be." And with that he disappeared into the night.

* * *

At an unusually early hour of the morning, Regina's cell rang. The abrupt noise caused her to shoot up in bed, disorientated and wielding a … pillow? Apparently, fireballs didn't happen before 6:30am. She grabbed the offending object, answering the call swiftly.

"Yes?"

"_How you got me blind is still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head. Don't care what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me. I don't care who…"_

"Miss Swan! Singing? Really?" Regina interrupted the overly cheerful blonde once her brain had woken up.

"_Hey 'Gina. Top of the mornin' to ya."_

"Are you drunk?"

"_No."_

"Are you in hospital or injured in some way?"

"_Uhhh…no."_

"Are you in some sort of life threatening danger?"

"_No. I call…"_

"I'm hanging up. Have a good day Miss Swan."

The loud, _"Regina, wait. Hey, come on!"_ could be heard as Regina stared down at the illuminated screen of a photo of Emma and Henry pulling faces.

After a frustrated sigh, the brunette fell back against her pillows raising the phone back to her ear. "Yes?"

"_Hey."_

"Hey. To what do I owe the pleasure at this hour?"

"_I thought we could watch the sunrise together."_ Emma took a sip of coffee.

"The sunrise?" Regina asked dubiously. With a quick flick of her hand the curtain opened slightly. "I hate to disappoint you, dear, but I'm afraid it's quite dreary weather today in Storybrooke."

"_That's OK. Mine should be within the next half hour. I'll share."_ The smile was evident in her voice.

A few seconds passed as the brunette rolled onto her side to get comfortable. "As nice as that sounds… Why are you really calling?"

"_Always straight to the point."_

"Mmmhmm."

"_You haven't left the mansion for two weeks. Is it because of Archer Boy?"_

"Always as subtle as a sword to the throat," Regina muttered. "And where did you hear this?"

"_A concerned citizen and as Sheriff I'm making sure the town's Mayor is ..." _

"Snow?"

"_No. Your son."_

"Oh…" Regina exhaled a long sigh. "What can I say? I can't even love my soul mate properly. But who didn't see this coming? There's no happily ever after for the Evil Queen." The self loathing in the brunette's voice was unbearable.

"'_Gina don't! That's not you, hasn't been for a long time."_ Emma murmured softly.

Silence ensued until Emma finally coaxed the Mayor into telling her what had happened, as that's what friends did. After deep conversation and a few tears, Regina felt a little better. The blonde was right; she'd had over thirty years of being alone apart from Henry who she hadn't known how to love very well. Over thirty years of doing it her way. It was going to take time to get herself sorted. She only felt pride when the blonde praised her for starting sessions again with Archie.

The brunette chuckled at Emma's reaction when she had mentioned that the time she had gone into town (three days after he had left), Robin was sharing breakfast with Marian. Emma wanted to set his ass on fire for being an inconsiderate twat, but was assured that wasn't necessary.

"_So you're gonna head out today, right?"_ Warmth spread through the brunette's chest.

"I do need some groceries."

"_And you thought _I_ couldn't take care of the kid."_ Emma could almost feel the glare through the phone.

"Don't you have some handless wonder to entertain?"

"_Yeah, when he wakes up."_

"Bye, Em…"

Emma cut Regina off, _"How about, see you later alligator?"_

"See you later alligator?"

"_No, you say, in a while crocodile."_

"Why on earth would I say that? It doesn't make any sense."

The blonde dragged her hand through her hair, _"Uh…'cause you just do. Later rhymes with alligator and a while rhymes with crocodile?"_ She wasn't exactly sure of the reasoning.

"Lots of words rhyme with while, such as tile, smile or denial."

"_Yeah and that's not only a river in Egypt."_

If it were possible, crickets would have been chirping.

"_Roland found it funny."_

"Yes but he's five. Also, you were probably doing something idiotic."

"_Hey! A person's a person, no matter how small."_

"Alright, Horton. Do try to ring at a more reasonable hour next time."

"_Yeah, yeah, ya love me though. See you later alligator."_

"I do. In a while crocodile." The smile on Emma's face outshone the sun rise.

* * *

Robin and Regina hadn't been together for four months. She'd realised after a few weeks that she didn't miss him. She didn't miss the dirt on her pristine floors, the facial hair in her sink or the ruined 'dry clean only' clothes that had been thrown in with a normal load of laundry. However, she did miss the idea of him, the idea of coming home to someone who loved her and who wanted to be with her. Somehow a certain blonde's phone calls and random emoticon filled text messages filled in that loneliness.

Speaking of said blonde, Regina hadn't heard from her in over a week which at one point would have made her extremely pleased, but now only caused concern. The Evil Queen concerned about the Saviour, who would have thought?

Noting the early hour but knowing the blonde was a couple of hours behind, Regina put her book on the side table and picked up her cell.

After five rings, Emma picked up. _"Hey."_

"I haven't heard from you in a while." Her attempt to sound nonchalant failed miserably.

"_Did someone miss me?"_

Regina rolled her eyes as the image of a smug Emma entered her mind. "No. I … I simply noticed."

"_Hey, yeah could I get another please? A double? Thanks." _The racket in the background now made sense. Emma must have been out_. "Huh, it sounded like you missed me." _

"Don't let it get to your head, Miss Swan. Am I interrupting a night out with Captain Eyeliner?"

Emma's laughter caused the brunette to smile. It was obvious the blonde had had a few.

"_Na. It's just you an' me, babe. He's off with Gus and Tony, I think his name is, swapping tales of the sea."_ The snort that followed was anything but ladylike.

"Riveting. I wonder what Gus and Tony will think about tales of mermaids, fairies and sailing the seas over a hundred years ago."

"_They'll be too drunk to notice."_ The rest of her words suddenly became distant but Regina still heard, _"I'm flattered but I'm just on the phone to the wife and I doubt she'd be OK with me going home with you. Your wife probably wouldn't be too thrilled either. Maybe next time you should take your wedding band off first."_

After more noises of movement Emma was back on the line apologising.

"It's quite alright, dear. I am pleased you didn't go home with him."

"_Happy wife, happy life, right? Wanna come back to my place?"_

Bewildered by the butterflies in her stomach, Regina tried to remain uninterested. "Like I have any choice."

"_Great!" _

The sounds of the bar went from loud to almost mute as the blonde stepped outside and made her way back to the motel. Apart from the odd passing car, the streets were relatively quiet. Regina simply listened to the steady beat of Emma's shoes against the pavement.

"_Hey, uh … do you ever, I dunno … Think about us sometimes?" _Emma sat on a bench, oddly familiar, yet so very different and missing a certain sassy, infuriatingly stubborn yet beautiful woman.

Regina slipped off her reading glasses and pulled the covers up slightly. "Us?"

"_Well, not__** us**__, us but um … Shit." _The blonde sprawled herself along the length of the bench, one hand holding the phone to her ear whilst the other started to animate her words.

"_Just … Don't you ever think that maybe we could forget about true loves and soul mates? Leave them behi…"_

"I doubt you've forgotten but my soul mate walked out a few months ago, dear."

"_Fucking moron. Look, I mean there are so many expectations of us from…from…" _

The brunette could hear the frustration in the blonde's rambling. "What is it, Emma?"

"_Why don't we give up on this happily ever bullshit and I'll move in with you."_

"Oh, is that so?"

Emma knew that eyebrow was raised and could only smile. _"Yeah. Then we won't be pulling Henry back and forth. We can just be his moms. I can make a mean breakfast. I know you can cook too. Um … I'm pretty good at separating loads and I can clean no problem. You can help me with my magic. We'll be a team, 'Gina. The unstoppable Mayor and Sheriff of Storybrooke. Oh and you can bring home and bed whomever you want."_ The last part was thrown in like an afterthought.

Regina shook her head with a chuckle, "Thank you for your permission."

"_You know what I mean."_ Emma sat up, staring intently into the darkness before speaking softly. _"And … I could love you."_

Without realising, Regina's hand clutched at the silk above her heart but before she could speak, Emma continued.

"_I'd occupy our kid when you wanted a few moments of peace and be there if you ever needed to talk or just be a shoulder. You'd help me be a better mom and probably stop a few bad habits." _Her laugh was humourless_. "I could be there so you didn't have to drink alone and you could pretend to hate the old TV show reruns I watch. You could even tell me the health problems I'll face from stuffing my face with ice cream, which you'll keep stocked, on my bad days. I'd be there when those old emotions surface and you'd give me a reason to stay and not run. Don't you think that sounds…" _

Perfect. The word resounded within Regina's thumping heart. Unfortunately she didn't get to answer.

"_Stupid! Fuck … I … 'Gina I didn't mean to …"_

"What? No, Emma, I…"

"_Forget about it. One too many whiskeys right? I uh I …It's late so…"_

"Emma, wait, please …"

"_I gotta go."_

The silence was deafening. Quickly redialling, Regina was met with one ring before a hang up. The next time went straight to a cheerful voice message. Switching off the lamp, she curled up under the covers, as tears slowly tracked down her cheeks. When had they gone from friends to this confusing mess? As she fell into fitful sleep, Regina realised it had happened long ago and she wanted it. She wanted Emma home.

* * *

"Swan?"

Unintelligible mumblings and groans were the only response Killian received. He shook his head as he headed for the bathroom. As the shower turned on, Emma rolled over to stare tiredly at the door. She hadn't slept. After the phone call with Regina she'd slowly made her way to the motel room, cursing herself under her breath the entire journey.

Apparently sleepless nights and rampant thoughts of her family on the other side of the continent, mixed with alcohol was not a smart idea. She never thought she would actually tell Regina her inner desires, especially when in the last eleven months she couldn't even say out loud that she missed her. But she had told her, told her she could love her. Perhaps the word 'could', should have been a 'do' but that was all in the detail. Things were complicated, as they always were and would be between them.

Emma listened to the shower turn off and a familiar tune being whistled. Most days it wouldn't bother her but today wasn't most days.

"Seriously, Killian? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Aren't we a happy swan this morning?" Killian walked into the room, hair wet, freshly clipped beard and sporting long pants. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I didn't hear you come in." She had but he didn't know that.

"Just came in this morning. We have a charter in a few hours." By now he had his shirt on and was doing up his laces.

Emma sat up with a frown, "You didn't call."

"You know how I hate electronics, love. I was with the lads, you know that."

"Someone could have called."

Killian put his foot in it. "Milah would have joined me instead of sitting here waiting for me."

"We are not doing this again," she quickly became defensive.

"Alright." Arguments like this had been occurring so frequently over the last few months, he knew to just walk away before they unnecessarily escalated, as they tended to do.

"You can give Tony, or whatever his name is, your notice."

That brought him to a halt by the door. "What?"

"Your notice. We've been here for a few weeks. It's time to head back."

"Head back? To where?"

In disbelief, Emma stated, "Storybrooke." Where else would she have meant?

"Storybrooke." Killian's shoulders slumped. "Emma I … I don't want to go back to Storybrooke."

"What?" Her voice echoed in the heavy silence.

"I've actually found something to do and out on the water no less. I'm out on the sea again, love. I'm happy. I like it here, don't you?"

"Sure it's nice but I need to get back to Henry."

"The lad would love it here. He can go to school and we could get a hou…"

Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought. Killian was a nice guy but a house? Moving here? It all felt horribly wrong.

"Regina!"

"What?"

"Did she slip your mind? I am not taking Henry away from his mother."

"She has what's his name's…uh…Robin's son. Henry's your boy, Swan. We could be happy here."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. How many times had she told him, Robin was out of Regina's life? Too many times.

"I want to go back to my family." That was not meant to be said out loud.

She'd never seen such hurt fill his eyes. "And what am I?"

"Killian."

"Will I ever come first with you?"

When he was only met with sympathetic eyes, he continued. "I love you but I don't know what more I can do. I won't go back there. There's nothing there for me."

"I'll be there." A tear slid down her cheek. She had known this would happen, had wanted it to but it didn't make it any easier.

His laugh was short but watery. "You'll be there and I'll be miserable or we'll stay here and you'll resent me." The once pirate made his way to her, cupping her cheek in his palm. "And I couldn't live with you resenting me," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

"We had a good run, right?"

Emma could only nod.

"Maybe one day you'll do as your parents do and find me." His charismatic smile didn't touch the sadness in his eyes.

After a soft, lingering kiss he grabbed his backpack from beside the door and headed towards the docks. More tears slid down the blonde's face as she moved around packing her belongings. She hit the road after leaving some cash in his coat pocket and paying for another week in the motel. She couldn't stay. It was time to go home.

* * *

The trip back to Storybrooke took longer than expected. The blonde's trusty bug had decided to take a break and have a smoke in the middle of nowhere. She hadn't heard from Killian, not that she had much to say and she hadn't spoken to Regina, no that she knew what to say. Her family was kept in the dark as to her making her way back, as she wanted it to be a surprise.

However, the surprise came from David calling at 9am one sunny Wednesday morning whilst she was in the outskirts of Ohio.

"Dad? Hey."

Something in his voice instantly had Emma up and grabbing her things. _"Emma. Henry was in a fight this morning…"_

"What?" Hundreds of worst case scenarios were flitting through her head.

"_Emma, listen to me. He's just been taken to the hospital …"_

"The hospital? Is he OK? Dad, what's going on?" Tears filled her eyes out of anger. _This never would have happened. Why did I leave? So, so stupid_.

"_Emma. EMMA!" _

"Yeah?" She broke out of reverie.

"_I've just picked your Mother up and we're heading to the hospital. Everything will fine. We'll let you kn…"_

"Regina?"

"_The school rang her. I'm sure we'll see her there. I'll call you when we find out anything."_

"Right."

"_He'll be fine, sweetheart. I'll call you." _

Emma was already hitting the highway by the time David was off the phone. Her son had been hurt and she was going to be there as soon as possible.

Hours later Snow got a hold of her to say that Henry was being kept overnight and Regina was refusing to leave his side. Of course she was refusing, their son was in hospital, again. Her foot stepped down on the gas a little more.

The Sheriff barely registered the return of her magic as she flew over Storybrooke's town line just before 1am. Navigating the empty streets easily, she was practically out of the car before it was parked and turned off. The young woman at the front desk playing candy crush didn't acknowledge Emma until her phone went careening into the wall.

After finally being told what room Henry was in, Emma took off at a jog. Hearing the woman complaining about calling authorities Emma shouted over her shoulder, "Call the Sheriff and leave a message. I'll be sure to get right back to you."

When she got to the room she slowly paced at the door, taking deep breaths to calm down. The lights illuminated Regina's head resting on the bed next to their son. Her eyes moved to her boy who looked so small with a drip hooked up and what looked like a cast on his arm. As her gaze took in his steady breathing and the bandage around his head, she caught movement in her peripherals.

Sable eyes were staring at her. "Emma?"

Her legs had already taken her to the brunette's side before she could reply. "Hey." She knelt down next to the chair Regina was sitting in.

Following a few slow blinks, Emma watched Regina's brow furrow. "How did … I didn't … You …"

"Is there a question in there, 'Gina?" She couldn't help but find the 'just woken up' look on the Mayor adorable.

"How about you tell me what happened."

Her voice was soft but hoarse. "Mr Elric saw the whole thing. Mr Anderson's son was threatening to do something to me. Henry stood up for me but as it became physical the boy knocked him off his feet. Hit his head on the nearby seat. He has a couple of stitches … He …" Regina averted her gaze to Henry as she swallowed thickly. "I guess he tried to stop his fall, but he landed wrong and fractured his arm near his wrist. All to … He could have …"

Emma scooted up, wrapping her arm around the woman who turned into her embrace. Between soft sobs, Regina told her Whale had given the all clear but wanted to keep him over night just in case.

What little noise they had made, had woken Henry. "Mom?"

Both their heads turned to look at their son. Regina's hand gently held his arm. "It's alright Henry."

"Emma?"

"Hey kid. I hear I missed you being swept off your feet." The boy chuckled as his adoptive mother elbowed the blonde in the stomach.

"Owwww." After a quick glare off with Regina, Emma returned her attention him. "At least tell me you got a hit in."

"Broke his nose," came quietly from his Mother and if Emma wasn't mistaken, she was quite proud too.

"That's my boy." She bumped her knuckles softly against his before receiving another jab to the ribs and a stern, "Don't encourage it."

"Why don't you get some rest?" Emma watched him shake his head, trying to stay awake. The look on his face made her realise the problem.

"It's OK, Henry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise." That seemed to do it because within seconds he was out.

"He shouldn't be here. Henry didn't do anything. I did. He shouldn't have to pay the price." A tear slid down Regina's cheek.

"Hey. Regina, look at me." When she refused, Emma used the hand, that wasn't still wrapped around the woman, to turn her face towards her. "We will always fight for you. No matter the price."

Regina's eyes were scrutinizing as they searched Emma's face, for what, the blonde would never know.

"You're staying?" A simple yet loaded question.

Emma kept her gaze fixed on the Mayor and her hand had come to rest on her cheek.

"It's taken me thirteen months to stop running and realise that whatever I was searching for, it's here. It's always been here."

They could always blame it on the early hour and high emotions but for now, neither cared who made the first move or why it was happening. All that mattered was after such a long time something finally felt right.

When they broke apart from the kiss, Regina smiled. A smile Emma was looking forward to seeing more of. Their noses brushed as they rested against each others' forehead.

"Welcome back," Regina whispered.

"No, you mean, welcome home."

**The End**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews :)


End file.
